Warmage V Sorceress
by TYZO300
Summary: Our two heroes are doing business as usual when they heard news of their favorite dessert is back. Now it's a showdown to see who can reach it first.


**Hey there just thought I would be the one who puts the first fanfic in a new category. This game could use a bit story to it so I thought why not me. This is just a simple story to get things started and I hope other put more in here to see how they will take it. so read and review.**

* * *

It was just a normal day as the order's co-leaders, Maximillian the warmage and Gabriella the sorceress were doing important matters. And by important matters I meant Max was simply finding out which bard they should hire for party night; while Gabriella was seeing which mages to recruit that will help the order but, won't outshine her.

"It's a hard a choice. I mean Penelope's a real looker and has a sweet voice but Billy is much more affordable and has the best rhymes" the warmage said to his cohort as he was looking through the list.

However the redeemed sorceress just ignored him and continued looking through her own list and crossed out several names.

"Too boring, too young, unhygienic, snobbish… ooh maybe he's a- no wait once dated him not gonna work out" she said as she crossed out the last and dropped the quill on the table, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

Soon the heard the voice of one of the fellow order members in their heads revealing to be Ivy the elven archer.

"Hey Gabriella, Maximillian; the bakery is having a great discount on their goods and they're even serving their local special again" she said.

"You mean FOREST SHADE CHEESECAKE!?" both masters said in surprise as it was a favorite among the villagers, but thanks to a certain idiotic warmage's decision to close the rift at the time the store didn't have fresh ingredients to make it anymore. Now with the rifts restored fresh produce, dairy, grain, and meat was plentiful again.

"That sweet, sweet chocolate/original layer with ganache filling" Gabriella said excitedly.

"All topped with raspberry glaze, whipped cream, cherries, and all in a black cookie crust" Maximillian added dreamily.

"There's only one slice left" the elf said meaning that only one of them could get it.

"Ehhh, cheesecake" Gabriella tried to put it off.

"Yeah, who needs it?" max said nervously, but it was apparent they were just trying to fool themselves.

They took a final look at each other before rushing out of their quarters and trying beat the other to the last slice.

The warmage used his crossbow to pin the sorceress's cape to the ground pinning her as he took the lead. Then grabbing a nearby shield he jumped on it and slides down the stairwell leading to the fort entrance.

Soon the sorceress soon removed the arrow and contemplated her next move.

"My mind says not to use magic on your friends… but my gut says CHEESECAKE" she said seriously as she raised her and conjured a spell.

Maximillian almost reached the exit when all of a sudden an ice wall materialized in front of it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GURRKKKKK!" he screamed before impacting the frozen barrier on impact. Gabriella used a levitation spell to lift herself and float out of one pof the windows, but Max soon recovered and went out another window to his partner with a head start.

"Oh no you don't" he said looking around for anything he can use and saw a pile of rope. Quickly forming a lasso he swung it around several times; before tossing it as far as he can catching the female's leg.

Gabriella felt the tug and saw the rope attached to her ankle, butt simply smirked at the man's actions.

"Wow so you've actually been practicing on something other than sleeping and drinking" the sorceress teased the warmage.

"Yeah I've been saving it for Temper whenever he's in a bad mood; like I'll be in if don't get that cake!" Maximilian said when the sorceress continued flying making the warmage landski.

Soon they were racing all across the town narrowly dodging villagers and other things; their only focus being that last slice of Forest Shade Cheesecake. A couple of order members were just walking by when they nearly collided with their superiors; as they left one of the knight had only one thing to say.

"I knew the bakery shouldn't have made that special again, now we've got cake-crazies."

Oziel was just exiting the bakery when he saw the duo rushing towards him. He disappeared to avoid getting hit as the Warmage and Sorceress crashed through the doors. Everybody else moved out of the way to avoid getting hit as the leaders stopped to see the last slice still standing there.

"Shan't stop" she said.

"Mustn't stop" he said too.

Gabriella floated towards the slice forgetting that the lasso was still on her, so Maximillian grabbed it and started swinging her around the place. They almost hit Ivy's food, but luckily she grabbed it before it could be knocked off.

Max lets go of the rope sending the sorceress hurdling towards the ceiling. She crashes to the roof only to recover quickly only to glare at the warmage as he then made quick dash towards his prize. She then jumped off, diving towards the cheesecake at fast speeds. Soon the two collided and the sounds of broken glass and wood were heard throughout the store.

The two were in a jumbled mess as they looked up to see the cheesecake up on the counter still intact. Gabriella was about to crawl and reach for it when she stopped all of sudden; then she started laughing out of nowhere. Maximillian joined her as well in the tomfoolery, seeing at what a mess this has become.

"This is silly we can still split the cheesecake" the warmage suggested to his closest ally.

"That's got to be one of your brightest ideas ever. Now come here delicious" the sorceress said as she reached for the slice.

Only for it to be taken by the chaotic apprentice herself.

"In the words of a famous woman: Let ME eat cake" Zoey says before she starts consuming the tasty treat.

Maximilian could only look in shock while Gabriella was in a murderous rage before they collapsed in exhaustion, groaning at their lost.

* * *

 **Hope you like it**


End file.
